What Twelve Years Can Do
by Bellabear9898
Summary: Even after twelve years, Beca Mitchell hasn't changed much. She still doesn't take anyone else's crap, and loves music. Things that have changed are her job (from aspiring DJ to 6th grade teacher) and her relationship status (from in a relationship to single mother). Who could be the father? And who is her new teaching partner? Could those two people be the same person? -Bellabear
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my little readers! You probably clicked on this story because A) You were scrolling along and thought it would be interesting, B) You follow me as an author or C) It was suggested to you. Fingers crossed for C!_**

**_Well this is my fifth Pitch Perfect fan fiction (One was a sequel to another) so any tips or ideas are more than welcome._**

**_This story is about thirty two year old Beca Mitchell. Twelve years ago she left Barden University, the Bellas and Jesse. To this day she knows it was a mistake but she's found her new life. _**

**_Without further ado, I present: What Twelve Years Can Do._**

* * *

**_What Twelve Years Can Do_**

Beca:

I smile fondly up at the colorful handmade posters posted on the old tack board above my desk. They all ranged from 'I love you Ms. Mitchell!' to a picture of a space cat. You really couldn't judge their artistic abilities; they were only in the sixth grade.

That's right, I, Beca Mitchell, am a sixth grade teacher.

I taught History and Language Arts and my partner teacher taught Science and Math. Our two classes switched at lunch time and we would re-teach our lesson. It was a nice, the sixth graders were sweet, sweet kids who actually really liked me. I guess being vertically challenged had its advantages.

Twelve years ago, I would have never imagined myself in this position. If you asked me then what I would be as an adult, I would have said a music producer. But after over a year and a half of that not working, I decided to move on and be realistic for once.

My father helped me into teaching and after six years of school online from my LA apartment, I was certified to teach. I decided to start out with sixth grade (meaning I thankfully got a job teaching sixth grade) at a private school (kindergarten to eighth grade) that actually paid alright.

After two school years of that, I decided that is where I wanted to stay and that's where I still was now. The beginning of the school year was three days away and I was preparing my room for this year, starting with not tearing down any of my posters from last year made by my wonderful students.

I would be getting a new teacher for the students switch class today and I was excited to meet him or her (I didn't actually know anything about him or her). Whoever it was it would be an improvement over the last teacher who was a sixty something year old religious nut who tried to convert everyone around her.

When I was forced to work with her, it made me wish that I hadn't quit college at Barden and the Bellas. It made me wish for another life where it wouldn't have mattered if I didn't succeed at producing music because I would be with my girls still and even more importantly, Jesse.

Jesse and I had continued to go out following the big kiss after we won the finials for the next year and a half. For once I was happy, I had my girls and I had Jesse. It was after the second year that I left of LA.

Why, you may ask. I left because my dream wasn't going to happen if I stayed at Barden.

Jesse and everyone else was staying there and soon enough Jesse and I would be really serious and eventually we would be married with a white picket fence and be pinned down there with an un-followed dream of being a producer. Most people would love that but I was not normal in the least. The whole thing just freaked me out and so I did what came naturally to me, I ran.

I left behind my new family with nothing but a handful of notes. One note for Jesse, of course, and one note for Chloe, Aubrey, and one for all the Bellas. They would be better off without me anyway, even if they hated me for leaving. For the girls I also left behind an envelope with five mixes stored inside for them to use of they wanted.

I missed them terribly sometimes and other times I was so busy with my work that I couldn't spare them a thought. But most of the time I just missed them.

No one knew where I was and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew it was a mistake to leave them but it had made sense at the time and I couldn't take it back. I can't even remember how it made sense to me then but alas too much time had passed to even say sorry.

But my dream went un-followed anyway but I found and was living another. I loved my life here and my students, especially my favorite student; Bella. Maybe it was because her name was named after the Barden Bellas that I liked her. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Bella was my daughter.

That's right she's my daughter. Who's the father you may ask? Well I have only been with two guys in my life. One was my high school boyfriend who I hadn't seen since graduation when we broke up. Two being none other than the nerdy, juice pouch loving weirdo that I had left behind before I knew I was pregnant.

After leaving I received so many messages on my phone from the Bellas and Jesse begging me to come back. I had left the notes because I knew they would be that way. After my third day in LA, I threw my phone away and bought a new one.

After I left I applied to many places before I knew I was pregnant. After I knew and my stomach began to grow, my interviews came and I guess being pregnant is a turn off to record labels.

She was born June fourth, and was now eleven years old. She had a slightly off version of my dark hair but it was curled naturally in chocolate brown ringlets (all Jesse right there) down to her waist. Her eyes were my bright blue and she had the same angle of face as me and my cheekbones but Jesse's smile, big eyes and colored skin.

She always saw the upside in things and was always happy and smiling her beautiful smile. She was incredibly smart and creative, always drawing beautiful things and painting on canvas I occasionally had enough extra money buy her.

She was also incredibly talented, she had a beautiful voice, it seemed to be half Jesse's and half mine, almost like s throaty version of my voice. She, even at her young age, had an amazing vocal range also and we would just walk around the house sometimes singing verse by verse, lyrics to songs that we liked.

She went to art classes on Saturdays and had hockey practice twice a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She was a talented skater and better yet one of the best on the team. Hockey was usually a male sport and she was the only girl on the team but she could honestly not care less. She loved it and so she did it.

She was in my class this year and depending on how it went I may or may not follow along and teach seventh grade next year.

In the big closet I had in my classroom she stored a cool chair she liked made with bungee cords, a couple pillows and a blanket, a collection of things to keep her occupied as well as a mini fridge filled with snacks. We had some long nights sometimes.

We lived together in a three bedroom apartment, (with our third bedroom turned into my office) and we didn't need anyone else. She had asked who her father was before and I simply told her that he wasn't here but we didn't need him. She liked that answer and since then everything has been great. I had her and she had me. (…We also had a kitten named Muffin; I was left out of that decision).

A single bell noise dings in my room and a voice comes over the intercom. "Ms. Mitchell your new teaching partner is in the front office" says the front office lady.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute, thanks" I call loudly, shuffling papers on my desk and fixing my hair before I go to meet the new teacher.

I compose myself once more before opening the door and striding confidently down the hallway towards the windowed main office. Through the windows I catch sight of someone who was going to make my whole life a whole lot more complicated.

Jesse Swanson.

He looked good, even after twelve years. He had grown an inch or two and had gained a lot of muscle tone, as well as a stubbly beard along his chin. His childishness was still obvious in the way he carried himself but with his strong angles chin he was actually incredibly sexy. His easygoing nature still radiated off of him but there was also something else. He seemed a little more reserved as he talked with the front desk lady and there was something about his smile too that wasn't quite right. My Jesse had grown up.

After exchanging a few more words with the lady he was talking to, he takes his seat in one of the many open chairs lining the windowed wall. His back was facing me so he could see me and I had time to run.

But that was what I always did, run, so instead I straighten confidently and open the door.

* * *

**_Thoughts? I hope I can portray the characters in their twelve years older form well but pointers and suggestions are always welcome. How do you like Bella? (Yeah I know it's my name but Bella is after the Barden Bellas, it seemed like something Beca would do). I hoped you liked it and if you did please leave a review! Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my lovely little readers! I'm so happy with the response with this story! Seriously you guys are so awesome!_**

**_Well I hope you like this chapter, it's finally the meeting of the two new teaching partners a.k.a Beca and Jesse!_**

* * *

Jesse:

I straighten my tie as I peer at myself in my car's mirror. This car was my child, my pride and joy. It was the most expensive car I had even bought; a 2012 Ferrari. Today was my first day working at Victoria prep private school.

This was far from my original job plan of scoring movies but it was a fun job. I was generally a happy person and children seemed to really like me. I got into the profession after I finished college.

The first two years of college were perfect; I had the Trebles, I had high grades and best of all I had my beautiful Beca to love. She wasn't perfect, neither of us was, but we were perfect together. We were in love, or so I though until she disappeared halfway through junior year.

Needless to say I was crushed. She was my everything and I loved her with all my heart. When she left apparently she took my heart with her because after she left I haven't been able to love anyone else since, even after twelve years.

Sure I've had girlfriends, six since then and I've dated and hooked up with girls plenty but I've never loved anyone else. Something made me thing she was the only girl I'll ever love. You see, I believed in soul mates, blame it on the movies, I don't care, but I believed Beca was my soul mate and I needed her like I needed air.

I had one piece left of her, the note she left, crumpled after spending twelve years in my pocket. To calm myself before going inside I pull it from my pocket, smooth it and read it over once more.

_Jesse,_

_I'm sorry. _

_I've re-written this letter at least twenty times and that seems like the best way I can find to begin it. I have to leave, Jesse. I don't even know if I could explain why I have to leave, because I don't understand fully myself. I would love it if you didn't hate me, but I know that's too much to ask. _

_Please don't try and find me, and please let me go, I'm not the girl for you. You deserve so much better, someone that won't push you away at every turn, someone that smiles all the time and loves movies as much as you do (…if that's even possible). _

_This sounds so cliché but it's true: It's me, not you. Jesse, you are the best person I've ever met, your sweet beyond anyone I've ever known, you're funny and you know way too many movie facts but that is one of the reasons I love you._

_I'm going to miss you most of all, with our movie nights (movication, if you will), hanging out together at the radio station stacking endless CD's and you surprising me after Bellas practice. I'm so, so sorry Jesse._

_I know I don't have the right, but I love you, with everything I have. _

_Beca._

I read the note several times before I have the power to stuff it back in my pocket. I feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes and I blink rapidly to shoo them away. I try out a grin in the mirror, reestablishing my confident attitude.

After a deep breath, I'm out the car door and inside the school's front office. I walk to the front desk and smile at the elderly lady before me.

"Hello, I'm Jesse Swanson, the new sixth grade teacher" I introduce myself smiling.

The lady smiles back "Hello there Mr. Swanson, your teaching partner will be here in a minute to show you around. She's a sweet lady, the students' favorite, although she can be strict too, short but aggressive, she is. I believe she's the same age as you too" the lady explains, happily talking as much as she could.

"That sounds great, thank you" I say smiling kindly.

She waves her hand dismissively "Oh not a problem, have a nice day!"

"You too" I call as I sit down on one of the chairs with their back to the windowed wall.

I slip my hand into my pocket and feel the softness of the warn out scrap of paper in my pocket. I wonder where she is now, if she's married or has kids. I wonder how she looks and if she still wears her dark eyeliner and still rolls her eyes.

I get my answer a moment later.

The memory of the squeal of the door when it opened will be forever imprinted in my mind. I turned around to see the woman I once and possibly still love walk through the old wooden door.

Beca Mitchell was right there before my eyes. She had grown at least two inches, but after looking down and seeing her tall silver heels I realized she was still the little hobbit she's always been. Her dark hair was shorter, above shoulder length and she had grown more tan since college. A dozen or so freckles were scattered around her nose and cheeks from the sun and a few laugh lines graced her features. She was just as beautiful as before, if not more.

She walks swiftly to the front desk, her heels clacking along the tile floor as she did so. Her gaze kept ahead of her the whole time and she still showed no evidence of seeing me yet. When she opens her mouth to speak, all I can think about is the light natural pink of her smooth lips and how beautiful lyrics used to flow out of her mouth.

"Hey Mary, you said my teaching partner was here?" Beca says; her voice strong but soft.

"Oh yes, an attractive young fellow too, a lucky girl you are" the front desk lady Mary says suggestively then points behind Beca to where I listen in on their conversation.

Beca laughs musically "Always nice speaking to you Mary" she says chuckling. She slowly turns on her heel towards me and I see her features morph from relaxed and happy to a mix of shocked, guilty and something else I can't quite place but resembles happiness.

"J-Jesse" she stutters.

Just hearing her say my name jump starts me into responding. "Beca" I respond as I breathe out deeply.

She struggles to find something so say and ends up waving her hand at me to follow her "I'll uh...show you around" she finally says.

I stand and walk out the door that recently alerted me to her presence what seems like years ago. We both stand in the empty hallway looking at each other for a moment before she breaks the silence.

"So how have you been" she asks, sounding generally concerned.

I smile partly sadly, partly resentfully and say "I've been…" I trail off. I was about to say that I've been fine but that would have been a lie. "I've been not very good, to tell you the truth" I reveal.

"That's too bad" Beca says. She looks almost pained to not see me smiling. "I'll um…I'll show you around then. Have you taught sixth grade before?" she asks hoping to lighten the mood.

"No actually, I've mostly taught high school but also eighth grade" he tells me. "So Beca Mitchell, a grade school teacher?" I ask holding back chuckles.

She bursts out laughing and so do I, maybe because of the rising tension between us but Beca being a teacher is just hilarious to me and apparently her too.

"I'm short so I guess they can relate well to me, I don't know" she says shrugging as we chuckle together.

We walk together for a few minutes as Beca points out where important things are like the library ("You see this school is so prestigious that we have our own museum"), a mean teacher's room to avoid ("Walk quickly, walk quickly, I'll explain in a minute, walk quickly") and the cafeteria ("This is the cafeteria, unofficially called the experimentation room. It's where innocent children are tricked into eating what most likely horse meat").

For those twenty minutes we fit together again like puzzle pieces. We weren't Beca… and Jesse we were Beca and Jesse. We were together and it felt like we were never apart, joking and laughing about my movie addiction ("Come on you couldn't have possibly have seen all of the movies you own." "And more." "THERE ARE MORE?!")

I forgot how sad I had been without her and how angry I was at her for leaving me. I just lived in the moment, being with her and loving every moment.

"Well this is your room" Beca said as she opened the door and walked inside with me on her heels "There are most desks stacked in the closet" she says gesturing to the what I presume is a walk in closet in the back of the room. "I'll help you set up if you'd like".

"Sure, thanks" I respond.

She crosses the room and opens the door to the closet. I walk up beside her and help her with moving a desk/chair set from on top of the others. Our arms brush each other's and goose bumps radiate from where our skin met.

"Um, how many students do I have?" I question.

We set the desk down in the back of the row of already placed desks and walk back to get another "Well in the morning I have seventeen and in the afternoon fifteen. We have switch classes so it's switched, you have twenty kids first and eighteen in the afternoon" she explains.

"Have you met the kids?" I ask.

We deliver the next desk onto the floor "Oh yeah, I move up grades. They're sweet, sweet kids" she says fondly.

"It sounds like you really like this job" I say almost accusingly.

She sighs happily "I do. I mean I would have never imagined me doing this a few years ago but my dad helped me get here and I love it" she says "What about you, how'd you get here, I thought you wanted to score movies?"

"I still do but I love this job too. I tried to get somewhere in Los Angles but we both know that that is some hard shit! So I didn't have a job and I had almost no cash and then my sister became a teacher at some middle school but I forget the name of it…" I trail off.

"Barden Middle" Beca supplements.

I draw back confused "How'd you know?" I ask as we set the eighth desk on the floor and go for the last one.

"Well, I uh…I talk to her every now and again" Beca confesses.

She still talks to my sister? "Oh well cool then, I guess. But I became her teaching assistant and I really liked it and after a few more years of school I became a high school teacher and eventually I got an offer to come here and well, I took it" I explain.

"I got here from my dad's influence after producing failed and I've been here ever since" she tells me.

Before I can respond the door that connects to Beca's classroom opens and a young girl walks in. She had long dark curly hair and a happy smile that was familiar. She had the California girl look, with an array of sun freckles scattered across her nose but more than Beca. She stood less than five feet and had big eyes with long eyelashes that fluttered curiously around the room, soaking up any possible knowledge she could.

We both had turned to her expectantly "Oh sorry am I interrupting?" she asks politely smiling innocently.

"No your fine" Beca says "What do you need, I thought you were staying home today?"

She shrugs "I was but I got bored so I walked, it's less than a mile anyway" she says sitting in one of the recently lined up desks.

"Oh in alright then, Bella, this is Jesse, I mean Mr. Swanson." Beca explains to the child.

"Hi Bella" I greet cheerily.

Beca shakes her head as if she'd forgotten something "Oh Jesse, this is Bella…one of my students" she says.

Bella looks confusedly at Beca, seeming like she wanted to say something but didn't. She looks more pointedly at Beca and Beca rolls her eyes then turns to me.

She breathes out once "Bella is also… my daughter".

The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. For the last half an hour I've been thinking that Beca was still my Beca. But now I know that while I was out there grieving over the absence of Beca, she was out there with a job, and a family. Damn it, she wasn't mine!

I don't say anything for a minute so Beca turns back to…her daughter. It's hard to even think about it. "Bella, when is Hockey practice?" she asks shakily.

Bella looks at the wall clock "It's at six and It's…" she studies the clock "five ten now, oh crap we have to go!" she exclaims.

"Language" Beca scolds even though she looks like she doesn't really care about the language then turns to me "I'm sorry, I got to go. I know you have a lot to set up and all but I can't help now, I'll help you out tomorrow. See you later Jesse" she says letting Bella drag her out the door.

She wasn't mine anymore.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please tell me what you liked and didn't (please let there be nothing *crosses fingers*) and comments, notes, whatever you want to tell me. I'm sorry for this taking so long but school is hard and time keeps just flying by. But I'll try to update sooner in the future.**_

_**Please leave a review, the more reviews the faster I update!**_

_**~Bellabear~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello all! I'm so glad all of you like this story, so happy that I added together two chapters to make an extra long one! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Jesse:

"So you have a kid?" I blurt out as we work together to prep my classroom for the children in only two days.

"You don't have any?" Beca asks casually without turning around yet.

I shake my head "I never found anyone else I loved" I say, pointedly saying 'else' instead of just saying I never found anyone I loved.

There's a pause "Oh" is all Beca says. I can almost feel her annoyance in the air.

I try and bite my lip to stop myself from saying what is about to come out of my mouth but it's too late. "Why'd you leave?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

"Jesse" she starts tiredly.

"You left me okay" I say, my weakness and desperation seeping through into my voice and I find myself sounding angry. "You left the Bellas, the only friends you said ever game a damn about you. You left us all for an empty dream."

"Jesse" she starts again, her voice sounding stronger.

But I'm too caught up in my anger to stop now though. "Beca, I needed you and I know that you needed me too. You left because that's all you ever do it run away!" I exclaim with angry tears threatening my eyes.

"Jesse, god damn it, just let me talk!" she exclaims, bursting with a flash of anger "I can't change what I did but if you read the note you know how I feel and how sorry I was."

"Beca, why'd you leave" I ask pitifully.

She crosses the room to where I sit in a desk facing the wall opposite of her. When she places her hand of my shoulder I swear I feel electricity coursing from her hand into my shoulder and through my veins.

"I left because…I don't know Jesse, things were getting serious and the whole thing just freaked me out. It doesn't even make sense to my anymore."

I snort in derision "But you could do that with someone else? You couldn't even tell me things about yourself sometimes but you could go out and marry someone and have a kid?" I say angrily.

She pauses for a moment then whispers "My last name is still Mitchell."

I stop my rant for a moment "You're not married?" I ask hesitantly.

"No, I've never been married" she confesses stepping back from me.

I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"Jesse, I need to get things ready in my room, school starts the day after tomorrow. I'll see you around, I guess" she says and strides away from me and through the door that leads into her room.

The moment the door clicks shut I mentally and physically slap myself for being such an idiot. We were still reuniting with each other and I went ahead and screwed it all up for us.

Damn it.

Bella:

"Momma, how do you know Mr. Swanson?" I ask my mother who was currently anxiously pacing around the kitchen while making us soup for dinner. School started tomorrow and that was how I convinced her to make me my favorite soup.

She stops pacing and looks up shaking her head and laughing slightly at herself. She was acting almost like her weird self again but I can tell that it doesn't reach her eyes. "I've been acting weird haven't I? Here, why don't you go get out a board game and we can play while we eat?" she says avoiding the question.

"Nice try" I comment as I maneuver around her and pour lemonade into my glass. It was a little sad; we only had four cups, one for each of us and a backup.

We would be classified as pour. We didn't have the nicest house or the best fixtures inside it. But mom paid everything on time and was gradually making more money we could use to upgrade things needed. I really didn't care though, I got to do hockey, take art classes, and mom would sometimes even buy my canvas to work on. Other kids at school were talking about how their I-Phones weren't the new model but I knew that mom was saving up so we could move someplace nice soon so I didn't care. I was proud of where we lived.

She laughs "I can never get anything by you can I?" she questions chuckling.

"Don't even try it" I tell her holding up a finger to stop her.

She rolls her eyes "I knew him from college" she reveals turning back to the food on the stove but still holds back information I know can be valuable in the future.

"How?" I question curiously.

She stirs the pot of bubbling soup almost in a daze for a moment before she answers "We went out for a little while" she finally says.

A grin grows on my face and I laugh "No way? You had a boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Oh come on" she says annoyed at me but playful still. She drops the spoon to rest on the edge of the pot and raises her arms in the air above her head, doing a little wiggle with her hips. "You think no one wants some of this?" she questions while doing her little wiggle.

I scan my eyes over her questioning her sanity "Not if they saw you do that" I quip.

"Shut up and it was only one date" she says with a laugh turning back to her cooking. "Hey did you go over next door yet to do the dog?" she questions.

I was taking care of the big dog next door for twenty dollars a day. He was a big chocolate brown lab that was still a puppy and hard to handle. But if I was being paid twenty dollars a day then I would find a way to do it.

"Yeah, did you feed Muffin yet?" I ask glancing at my orange kitten rolling around on the couch. I cross the room and sit beside him, scratching behind his ears and giggling as he purrs.

"Yes!" she declares loudly and proudly, pointing a finger at me. I was always on her to feed muffin but she always forgot.

I humph and pick up the kitten over my shoulder, giggling more as he plays with my hair with his paws. "Fine, but you're not telling me everything about Mr. Swanson" I point out as I sit in the swivel chair at the breakfast bar.

"I don't want to Bella, please" she says.

"Then tell me about my dad" I say firmly.

"What do you want to know" she asks tiredly giving up. She places two bowls of soup before the two chairs and joins me.

"Did you love him, were you in love?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me. I couldn't help it though; my mom didn't tell me a lot about her past.

"I was totally in love with him and him with me, if that's possible." She says as if she were in a trance.

"Why'd you break up?" I ask before she can say no more.

"No more questions for now, ok?" she pleads. Too late.

I'm taken aback from her moment of weakness; she's usually so strong and calm. "Uh, ok" I tell her and she picks up her bowl of soup and carries it into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Without thinking I rush into my tiny bedroom and go directly to my bookshelf that lies under my bedroom window. I slide out a few books and pull out the notebook that I kept hidden behind them. I take the book and my pen and climb out my window and onto the fire escape.

After hoisting myself onto the low roof, I make my way carefully to the part where both sides meet and where it was flat. I lean against the chimney and open the book.

_What I know about my father._

_3/22/2009. He smiles like me and a lot. "Your smile is just like your fathers, and it's always there."_

_5/13/2009. He is persistent. "Will you just let it go Bella? I swear you're a duplicate of your dad."_

_6/4/2009. He loves movies. "Fine since it's your birthday I'll tell you something about your dad. You dad had an unhealthy addiction to movies, I swear he had more than blockbuster."_

(I had wondered what 'Blockbuster' was).

I had a long list from March 2009 to present day of things I knew about my dad. I pretended that it wasn't a big deal to me but I think my mom knew that I wanted to know some things because every year on my birthday, she would tell me one thing about him.

Today was a special day. I take my pen and carefully scrawl in the next fact about my father.

_8/18/2013. They were very much in love. _"I was totally in love with him and him with me, if that's possible."

I close the book and tuck it snugly under my arm before descending down the sloped roof. I didn't tell my mother I had this book, no one knew but me.

I want to know who my dad is.

* * *

Beca:

"Bella Ann Mitchell, I swear if you're not in the car in one minute were not stopping to get breakfast and you can go hungry until lunchtime!" I shout from the front door of my house with my arms full of teaching things.

I hear a sigh from the back bedroom that belongs to Bella "IF I had a normal mom that wasn't a psychotic teacher, I could possibly sleep a full eight hours but nooo" she complains as she walks out of her bedroom, backpack in hand.

She wore her own choice of clothing; dark skinny jeans, a Captain America graphic tee shirt, grey vans and had her backpack slung over her shoulder. I allowed her to start wearing makeup this year, and I could tell she was wearing a thin coat of powder and had her eyes lined with eyeliner and her lashes coated in mascara.

"Yeah well get over it" I respond letting her outside then turning to lock the door behind me "You could have normal or you could have breakfast."

"To Panera!" she shouts laughing.

* * *

We walk down the school hallway together, Panera breakfast sandwiches in our hands and bags slung over our shoulders. Through the windows I can see the brightening sky and the swaying palm trees that prove that this is California.

"Hey Beca" I hear from behind me.

I turn and see Luke, my best friend. He was a seventh grade teacher and only two years older than me, I met him shortly after I started teaching here and we quickly became friends. He was like a brother to me and like an uncle to Bella.

"Hey" I greet with a growing smile on my face, Luke could do that instantly.

"Hey Beca" he says to my then looks at Bella "Hey idiot!" Luke exclaims as he goes to high-five her.

Their hands smack together "Hey moron!" Bella replies equally excited. It was a thing they always did and it was always funny.

"Hey" Luke says pretending to be stern, pointing his finger at Bella "Today it's Mr. Moron" he corrects her.

She giggles "Alright run along now kid, the morning bell's about to ring" Luke says shooing her away. If she wasn't in my room by first bell, she would have to go outside and wait for forty five minutes with the other kids.

"Bye!" she says as she jogs down the hall and turns left off to my classroom.

"So Becky, you like your new teaching partner alright?" Luke asks as we enter his room. He picks up two mugs off a shelf in his desk area and sets one under his single cup coffee maker. "What kind?" he asks as it warms up.

This is how morning went here, I stopped by and scored free coffee (he had on of those single cup things with the BEST flavor coffees) and we talked until second bell. I was really close to Luke, I mean I told him almost everything (including my history with Jesse) but there was never anything romantic.

"French vanilla" I say to the coffee flavor. "And uh Luke, my new partner is Jesse."

"Jesse who?" he asks casually " Wait!" he spins around wildly, the sugar from the half opened packet in his hands flying across the room in a wave "THE Jesse?" he exclaims.

I snort in laughter then nod "The one and only" I tell him.

"And he, how, what, from Georgia to here…what?" he stumbles over his words.

I giggle "I know I was like that too, but it's a little tense right now but at first it was like we were in college again you know? We were laughing and joking around. But then he got all sad and he asked me why I left and everything just went to hell from there" I explain.

"Damn Becky, only you" Luke comments as he hands me a mug of hot coffee.

I sigh in annoyance but also familiarity in Luke's words "My name is Beca" I remind him as the second bell rings and I stand with it.

I've almost left when Luke smugly says "Whatever you say Becky."

My smirk holds until I round the corner where at the sight of Jesse, it drops in an instant. His back was to me and he was talking with another teacher so maybe since my door to my class was before his, I could sneak in without him seeing me.

And too late. With one loud clack on my heel both teachers turned to look at me. I smile politely and continue walking towards my door, with every click of my heels echoing throughout the dimly lit empty halls.

I'm about to enter the room when the other teacher Jesse was talking to say "A moment Ms. Mitchell?"

I sigh quietly and walk over to join their conversation. "Yes?" I ask with my polite smile still in place.

The fifth grade teacher smiles back "The syllabus for my gifted classes are not printed yet and the main printer is broken, could I use yours real quick please?" she asks.

"Sure, of course, anytime" I say keeping my eyes off Jesse.

She smiles, thanks me then walks into my room with her armful of papers. I turn to follow her when Jesse stops me.

"Beca, hey look I'm sorry about before" he says without his usual spark.

"Jesse its fine" I say "Could we maybe just start over, like from the very beginning?" I ask.

I see the hurt look flash across his face before he replaces it with a smile. I see how I sounded, saying I didn't want to remember anything from college and just pretend it didn't happen.

"Yeah, that would be best" he says smiling and nodding but still no excited puppy spark like usual.

"So, Mr. Swanson" I say with a smirk in attempt to lighten the mood.

He chuckles "Yes Ms. Mitchell" he responds jokingly.

"You ready to meet your kids?" I ask. I bite my lip then, 'ready to meet your kids' sounds a lot like 'ready to meet your kid' meaning Bella, his kid. I quickly replace the look of worry with the same half smile as before. I had to stop thinking about this or he could figure it out.

He doesn't notice thankfully "Defiantly, although I never met your actual kid" he tells me "Could I?"

I don't miss a beat "Yeah sure" I say casually and together we start walking towards my classroom. I've perfected my look of calm on the inside as I one hundred percent freak out on the inside.

"So she plays hockey?" Jesse asks conversationally.

I nod "Yeah but she also paints and sings" I tell him.

Jesse grins "With you as her mom I bet she sings amazingly" Jesse says "Soprano, mezzo or alto?" he asks.

"Alto, like me" I say smiling as I open the door to me room. Bella was in her bungee chair by my desk, flipping through a book she's read a hundred times with her head phones on, looking exactly like a little me.

"Hey Bell" I greet loudly.

She turns quickly at the noise and flashes an apologetic smile and takes off her headphones when she sees Jesse.

"Hi, and hello Mr. Swanson" she says standing and smiling politely.

He grins and walks over to her and sits on the first desk in the row. "So I hear you play hockey?" he says repeating what he said earlier.

"Yeah, I'm the goalie" she grins happily and from where I stand in the middle of the room, my breath catches in my throat at the sight of the two of them talking.

I want to cry for two reasons, one being how sweet it is and two being that there was no way that Jesse wouldn't figure it out soon enough. What would happen then? Oh god I didn't even want to think about it. But I couldn't let that happen.

"Really?" Jesse responds sounding interested. Bella nods "Well I have to go but I'll see you in a few minutes in my first period" he says standing then he walks over to me. "I'll see you later Beca" he says to me then walks out.

What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**_What IS she going to do? Hmmm? Next chapter has a twist, so get ready! Thanks for all the reviews, they're so sweet! I would totally love more so please tell me what you think about the story, ideas of what could happen, what you don't like, an idea for Bella's best friends because there is going to be a boy and a girl. _**

**_See you soon! I love you guys! *u*_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone in the fanfiction world! I am super weird right now like I was when I posted another chapter earlier but I forget what story because I've had like nine bottle of caffeinated-ness! Whooaaaaa.I_****_ wrote this chapter yesterday because if I was writing it right now with how weird I was it would be insane._**

**_Did you know that Barracudas are the angry alcoholics of the sea? _****_I did because I just told you! _****_WAAAYYYY too much caffeine. _****_I'll probably pass out before I can post this. _****_I'll let you know in AN #2 if I do because right now it's like 3 am._**

**_My dog keeps staring at me, he's in my room at 3 am because I'm a loner right now so I'm having a sleepover with my DOG! Don't judge me! We watch movies together..._**

_***Sniff, sniff* I just smelled you through your computer, is that oranges? (I probably just freaked someone out who has oranges or orange perfume on right now, lol XD)**_

_**WHAAATTTTT...I don't know. **_

* * *

Beca:

"Hi guys" I greet grinning as two of my students from last year hug me. "I'll talk to you later. I think Bella is saving you a seat" I tell them and they run off.

The two kids were Bellas best friends. One of them was Jason who was also on her Hockey team. At first when she joined the team, he gave her a hard time but somehow after a while they became best friends. I liked Jason though, he was a nice kid and got mostly A's.

The other student was Anna who was Bella's other friend. She, like Jason, did an activity with her and also went to school with her. Anna was in Bella's art class she took on Saturday and was pretty good. Her specialty was drawing cartoon characters of people and they were really cute.

Children filled the room, excited chattering grew louder and another school year began.

* * *

Jesse:

The room was colorful and not boring, the desks were aliened perfectly, the white board was wiped down, the children were all well behaved and smart and everything was perfect on the outside.

On the inside though, I was so confused about everything. Beca and I were friends and co-workers now, and I had also recently met her daughter. We used to go out but that was twelve years ago and we were broken up now.

It seemed simple enough on paper but then why was I so confused?

Maybe it was because somewhere down deep behind all the anger, betrayal, loss and confusion, I still cared about her. It could also because her daughter Bella was the most interesting, sweet, sarcastically witty little girl I had ever met besides Beca herself. Maybe if Bella wasn't so perfect then I could resent Beca just enough to not start caring for her again.

I couldn't let myself care for her again, I couldn't do that to myself, and I would just end up hurt again.

I realize that I had been walking down the empty afterschool hallway muttering to myself and that I should seriously cut it out.

"You okay bro?" a voice asks with a British accent just behind me. I turn and see a fairly tall guy with blonde close cropped hair leaning in the doorway.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine" I tell him "I'm Jesse Swanson, the new sixth grade teacher."

Something clears in his eyes and he smirks. "Luke Sanders" he says nodding the 'sup' head nod at me "I teach seventh."

"That's cool" I tell him nodding.

"Yeah it is" he says then looks down at the floor and grins as if he were holding back laughter "You you know Becky huh?" he asks.

I look at him confused. He knew Beca? "If you mean Beca then yes" I say slowly.

"Yeah Beca" he confirms "I hear you two had something going on back in college?"

Anger boils up inside of me. How did he know about Beca and me back in college? "How do you know about that?" I ask angrily.

"Calm down bro. Becky's my best friend; she told me all about your little relationship back in college" he tells me.

If I thought I was angry before you should've seen me now. How the hell could she tell him everything when she couldn't even tell me anything?

As if Luke could sense my anger he backpedals. "Chill out. Becky was really empty and lost when I found her and I guess since I helped her out then, she trusts me now. But I know how she is."

"So you're together now" I state.

His look is bored and annoyed. "No, we are not. And if you could stop god damn assuming that I'm shagging your girl then this could go a lot faster" he says plainly.

He knows something I don't and I don't like it. "Go ahead" I allow.

"Listen, I don't want to waste my time here so listen well. Becky came to me the other day and was wildly upset about you being here are all" he starts.

"I don't like where this is going so far" I interject.

He leans farther against the doorframe and looks very annoyed. "I told you to listen and you didn't. I like you much less now. This is your last chance so do us both a favor and shut the hell up." I comply. "Okay well Becky was wildly upset but I could also tell she was…for lack of another word, overjoyed. She's my best friend so I can't really be relaying information onto the enemy, but all I'm going to say is do not give up on her."

* * *

(An hour later)

I click open on the email and grin at the words before me on the screen of the old school computer.

_Dear friend,_

_You are receiving this email because you are a former Barden High Note, BU Harmonic, Treble Maker or Barden Bella. It has been a long twelve years (give or take, depending on when you graduated) since your involvement in your Acapella group. Well, it's time for a reunion!_

_Where: Los Angeles California, Community Center._

_When: Friday, September 28th, 5:30pm – 10:00pm._

_What: A super fun night of eating, dancing and singing!_

_R.S.V.P: 111-111-1111 or reply to this email._

_***Please dress formally._

_-Chloe Beale_

_P.S._

_ Hi Jesse! I haven't talked to you in so long! This is top secret information I'm about to give you so SSHHHH! There's an after party of sorts on Sunday morning (it gives us time for our hangovers to heal!) at that little park by the beach and everyone is bringing their families, pets, etcetera. It's at 11:30 am to 3:30 and I hope you can come! _

_P.P.S _

_I live in Upper California now but I'm actually moving to Los Angeles soon! We should get coffee sometime! I'm here for the week so anytime would be awesome! Talk to you soon! XOXO_

I grin; I already knew it was Chloe that sent the email based on the words 'super fun' and the excess of exclamation points. Of course I'm going to go; it's been years since I've seen the guys minus the get together four years ago and my occasionally seeing Benji. It would be great to see the Bellas again too. Oh damn, I wonder if Beca is going to go.

I type out a quick reply to the email and close out the window.

* * *

(One month later)

If I want Beca to come to the reunion I need to just tell her already. I walk to the door connecting my room with Beca's and knock my weird knock she always makes fun of.

"Get in here nerd" she calls.

I've come to realize in our month so far of school, that during school Beca is much different from afterhours Beca. For example during school Beca was helpful and smiling to the children but afterhours Beca usually had a flask on her desk.

"I hope you saved me some" I say grinning as I sit on the student desk in front of her desk. She hands me it and I take a sip. "You know that if you get caught you would be in major trouble" I remind her.

She smirks and leans back in her chair. "Then I won't get caught" she shrugs.

"So uh, listen Beca…" I trail off. Her brow creases and she looks at my expectantly. "I got this email and I think-"

She cuts me off "Jesse no I don't want to see another funny cat picture" she says tiredly.

I have to laugh "No it's not that. Um see I got an email from…from Chloe...Chloe Beale" I see the shocked and half angered look on her face but she's letting me keep talking for now which is something. "There's a reunion on Friday at five thirty to ten thirty, suit and tie occasion…your girls will be there and they really want to see you. There's also another lunch thing at the park on the beach on Sunday and you could bring Bella."

She breathes out a long sigh. "I'll go" she whispers.

I feel a grin stretching across my face "Really?" I ask excitedly.

"You were the worse to face to I guess they won't hate me that much" she mutters.

A small smile forms on my face "I don't hate you. I'll forward you the email. Thanks for going Beca."

* * *

Beca:

"And you said that you would go?" Luke shouts incredulously. I had just told him about the invitation to the reunion.

I muster a smile. "It's been twelve years; it's time for me to face my ghosts. I won't be a runner anymore." I tell him. He can't even talk he's so flustered. "That being said, I need you to take me dress shopping."

He almost chokes. "I'm sorry what?" he asks.

"My car is in the shop and I need a dress for Friday. Today is already Wednesday and Bella has Hockey practice tomorrow, please Luke." I beg.

He groans and grabs his keys "Let's go."

* * *

"I hate it. I cannot believe I let you talk me into wearing this! You have the worse taste in clothes ever" I complain as I look at myself in the mirror while Luke sits near me as I wear a pink puffy dress.

He laughs "That's my revenge for you making me drive you" he says as he snaps a picture with his phone.

"No!" I shout "Give me that right now, delete it!"

"Oh calm down. I won't use it unless I absolutely have to" he says.

I let it go and smirk. "Don't worry, I'll get it soon enough" I threaten and skip back to the dressing room leaving behind a now terrified Luke.

(Four dresses later)

"This is the one. What do you think?" I ask as I twirl back and forth admiringly. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and sliver rhinestones over the chest part. It was skin tight and went to a few inches above my knee and it went great with this pair of black peep toe pumps I was prancing around in.

"You look hot Becky" he compliments appraising me.

I roll my eyes. "You've said that about every dress, even the pink one" I say annoyed.

"It's not my fault that you look hot in everything" he says innocently.

I roll my eyes again "Thanks" I say sarcastically. Men.

**(A/N: This is the dress: image/data/360x500/dress%20change/201111091615_ ) **

* * *

"Bella can you sleepover at a friend's house Friday night?" I ask my sweaty daughter as she takes off her Hockey equipment.

She takes a drink of her water bottle. "You trying to get rid of me?" she asks teasingly.

"Yes" I deadpan but laugh when she looks at me. "I have a thing Friday night and uh depending on how things go, I need you Sunday for another thing" I tell her.

"You're an English teacher you know, I would've thought you knew more nouns than thing" she says smirking.

I roll my eyes "Smart ass" I call her humorously.

She laughs. "But yeah, I'll text Anna and ask her if I can spend the night. When can I return to your palace?" she asks sarcastically as she gets out her phone to text her friend.

"Late Saturday would be best" I tell her ignoring the sarcasm.

Her phone rings. "I can sleepover, I'm leaving with her afterschool tomorrow so I'll have to pack a bag tonight" she tells me.

"Awesome" I remark as I gather together her Hockey equipment.

She slings her bag over her shoulder and grabs her hockey stick. "So what is this thing you're doing on Friday?" she asks.

Fine, I'll tell her. "It's a college reunion" I reveal.

She giggles excitedly "Really? Are your Barden Bella friends going to be there?" she asks.

I nod "Yes and you'll most likely be meeting them on Sunday" I tell her.

"Cool!" she exclaims "I can find out about your crazy college adventures."

My face pales "I have to make them swear to not to" I mutter to myself.

"No!" She protests.

I throw my arm around her "Come on kid, I'll get you a smoothie" I say laughing.

* * *

**_Regards to the first authors note, I did in fact fall asleep at my desk yet again. surprisingly that happens a lot to me..._**

**_Sorry this took so long to write though, I tried but I couldn't find inspiration until the reunion idea came to me the other day. Speaking of that, what are you thoughts on that? And what about Beca deciding to go? With when the movie happens, it wouldn't go with her personality but in the plus twelve years Beca, with all that has happened to her, I thought that is what she would've done._**

**_Oh and thank you to the Guest who suggested the guy best friend of Bella(Joey)!_**

**_Oh and apparently last Friday (2/18/2014) it was fandom apocalypse day and you were supposed to write fandom apocalypse in green ink on your left wrist and wear something that represents your fandom (ex: a Bella scarf if you could get your hands on one). But the word didn't get around well so I think we should start another one. How about we plan it for 4-4-14? it gives everyone enough time to get the word around._**

**_Please post the following on your profile and get the word out! _**

**_4-4-14- _****_Write: Fandom Apocalypse on your LEFT wrist in green ink. Wear something that represents your fandom (EX: for Hunger Games, a mocking jay pin). Go out in public and show it off and talk to whoever else has it. FANDOMS UNITE! Please repost!_**

**_As always, suggestions are welcomed as well as thoughts on anything! Also I update faster with every review I get! Thanks for reading! :)_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, this is a super short chapter, but it had the absolute best (or worst) cliff hanger ever! I couldn't just continue the chapter after that, now could I? I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Jesse:

I decided to take Chloe up on her offer for coffee today after school, and we were meeting at Starbucks in, I look at my watch, ten minutes. The door opens with a jingle and I'm immediately greeted by a huge hug from a redhead.

"Jesse! I haven't seen you in ages!" Chloe squealed, still very much the same.

I grin and laugh. "It's great to see you Chloe" I tell her.

She finally lets me go and we order drinks (Hera frappa-mocha-choco-caramel energizer thing with whipped cream, vanilla and a dash of cinnamon (what the hell?) and me just a large coffee) and sit down.

Chloe hasn't changed much, she still had her fire engine red hair and a grin that let people know she was far from normal. Her clothes were more mature now but still colorful and happy.

At first we talk about our lives, I tell her about me with no one and she promises to set me up. She also tells me that she has two kids and is married to Tom

"So what have you been up to? What do you do?" I ask her.

She grins happily. "I'm a professional actress" she tells me.

"No way, what have you been in?" I ask her.

She giggles. "You know I'm surprised, the number of movies you watch yet you've never seen the few I've been in. I've been an extra or someone who only has less than a few lines in four movies, but in one I've been a minor character and in one a actual main character!" She exclaims.

We go into talking about the movies for close to half an hour until Chloe finally returns the question.

"So what do you do Jesse?" She asks.

Should I tell her about Beca? Maybe."Well I'm a teacher, math and science and my co-teacher teaches English and History . I just started at Victoria Prep" I reply.

"Wow fancy" she grins "Who's your assistant teacher?" She asks.

I shrug. "Just someone" I say nonchalantly.

"Who?" Chloe asks again suspiciously.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Does it really matter?" I ask.

"I does now that you're avoiding it" she snaps back.

I point a finger at her. "Smart." I complement "Okay fine ill tell you but don't tell anyone, you have to promise."

"Promise" she replies honestly.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, my new teaching partner is..." I trail off and look at the hopeful redhead "Chloe, it's Beca."

Beca:

I smile hesitantly as I twirl in the mirror, my tight strapless black dress staying in place as I spin. Of course, having horrible balance, I stumble in my black peep toe pumps. Oh god, I really hope that doesn't happen tonight.

Tonight. The word echoes in my head, sometimes sounding hopeful and excited, some times sounding terrified and panicky. Tonight (damn it I said it again), I would be seeing my old group, the Bella's, including Chloe, Fat Amy, Lilly, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica and Aubrey. Oh god, what was Aubrey going to say?

I was beginning to have second thoughts, and if I were going to Jesse's instead of him picking me up, I'm sure I wouldn't have gone at all. The only things that I was grasping onto to keep me going was that I had promised Jesse and in turn he promised me that it would be fine. That and that this dress was over two hundred dollars and I looked awesome in it.

I tuck the last of my belongings into my black bag and tuck my phone into my bra. I needed to know if Bella needed me, I'm a mom I can't help it.

I hear a knock at the door (Dum, da, da, dum, da, dum,da!) that was obviously Jesse. I roll my eyes and cross the room to answer the door.

I swing open the door with a loud squeak to reveal a very, very nicely dressed Jesse. He was wearing a classic black suit and black tie, as well as a knowing smirk. A shadow of a beard ghost across the lower half of his face, making him look older and less boyish and very sexy. His eyes travel up and down my short figure and his smirk grows wider.

"Hello there beautiful" he says smiling down at me.

I look down and blush. "Don't call me beautiful" I mutter.

He shrugs "You're right" he says grinning "I think sexy is the right word here. Seriously Beca, it's short...and tight...and strapless."

"You done there?" I ask very amused with his stuttering.

"If you're done checking me out" he replies.

It's my turn to stutter. "Wha-" I compose myself "I was not." I argue like a five year old.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" he replies grinning triumphantly "Lets go."

I was very impressed by Jesse's gorgeous car but that did little to calm my nerves. The whole ride there, no matter how smooth, I was freaking out on the inside while I was just quiet on the outside.

"You alright Becs?" Jesse asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head. "Yeah I'm-" I see the look on his face "Oh I think I'm going to throw up. I'm terrified." I reveal pleadingly. Maybe I could get him to turn around.

"Oh come on, you know that Chloe will be ecstatic. Fat Amy will probably crush you in a hug, Stacie will probably ask why your dress was so long compared to whatever tiny thing she is wearing, and my advice is to just be weary of Aubrey." He tells me as he pulls off at an exit.

"Oh god I forgot about Aubrey" I groan throwing my head back.

He grins and pulls into a parking lot. "We're here" he says.

My face falls and I bite my lip in terror. "Jesse I can't go in there, I'll wait in the car, that'll be fine right?"

"No it will not. Do you want to go willingly or do I have to drag you in there. You're my date anyway, I can't go alone." He tells me walking over to my door and opening it.

I step one foot out of the car hesitantly. "Lead the way" I mutter.

We had parked in the middle of the parking lot, so it wasn't the longest walk but whenever I did see people walking in also between the parked cars, I would hide partially behind Jesse, making him laugh. From a few yards away I see a person announcing everyone who enters by name. Oh dear god, why? It's definitely something Chloe would do though.

Jesse gives me a reassuring look and tucks his arm around mine. We walk up to the front and wait while the people in front of us are announced. From where I'm standing, I can see a set of stairs that leads to a ballroom filled with tables and chairs pushed to the corner of the room to make room for dancing.

"Names?" The announcer asks, snapping me out of my reverie.

Jesse answers for me. "Jesse Swanson and Rebecca Mitchell" he tells the announcer.

I hold my breath as we slowly walk towards the set of stairs with Jesse. I bite my lip in terror, my eyes widen, I feel like I'm shaking and I was seriously contemplating knocking out the announcer so he wouldn't announce my arrival.

But I don't. I had spent my whole freaking life running from my problems, and in some cases not even problems, just scary circumstances for me. I was a grown up now and I would act like one. No more running.

The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all.

"Announcing Jesse Swanson and Rebecca Mitchell."

* * *

**_Boom! Cliff hanger! Review and I'll update faster! _**

**_Oh and apparently last Friday (2/18/2014) it was fandom apocalypse day and you were supposed to write fandom apocalypse in green ink on your left wrist and wear something that represents your fandom (ex: a Bella scarf if you could get your hands on one). But the word didn't get around well so I think we should start another one. How about we plan it for 4-4-14? it gives everyone enough time to get the word around._**

**_Please post the following on your profile and get the word out! _**

**_4-4-14- Write: Fandom Apocalypse on your LEFT wrist in green ink. Wear something that represents your fandom (EX: for Hunger Games, a mocking jay pin). Go out in public and show it off and talk to whoever else has it. FANDOMS UNITE! Please repost!_**

**_As always, suggestions are welcomed as well as thoughts on anything! Also I update faster with every review I get! I haven't been getting a lot of response lately...wink. Thanks for reading! :)_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


End file.
